<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>明光里【仁丸/幸丸】 by D_______Alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525798">明光里【仁丸/幸丸】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex'>D_______Alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幸丸，仁丸<br/>对，的确是个三角<br/>老不做人了<br/>ooc<br/>雷文<br/>为什么每次写不到一半就开始偏离设定<br/>各位一天不走位就难受吗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marui Bunta &amp; Niou Masaharu, Marui Bunta/Yukimura Seiichi, 仁丸, 幸丸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>明光里【仁丸/幸丸】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/gifts">xixilim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是给鹿鹿的生贺<br/>鹿鹿生日快乐<br/>我爱鹿鹿<br/>鹿鹿超棒</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>车里的温度有些燥热，冬日里暖气大开，热气烤干水分，烘得人昏昏欲睡，车窗外是阴沉一片，也许能期待一场雪。仁王开着车往回赶，从机场开回家要一个多小时，感恩节前是同学聚会的日子，现在还有一个小时的路程。副驾驶的丸井在舟车劳顿后早已昏昏欲睡，眼皮被暖风熏得越来越沉，上车前还暗自决心要陪同样风尘仆仆的仁王一路说话，免得他开车犯困不安全，这会已经有一下没一下点着脑袋，在坠入甜梦的边缘游荡。</p><p>仁王察觉出被燥热温度烤出睡意时赶忙关小暖风档位，从手边杯架里拿出一瓶水往副驾驶递过去，半晌没人接，才发现丸井睡得别别扭扭，一副试图保持清醒却实在无法抵抗困倦那样点着脑袋支着身子，在失去重心服从重力的一瞬间又弹回来。仁王有些好笑，却还是将右手放到空调风口吹暖，再伸手扶住丸井的脖子，牵着他往椅背上靠，等他将重量交给座椅后，又摸索到座椅调节，缓缓将副驾驶放平了一些，好让人睡得更舒服。</p><p>做完这一切，仁王知道自己再累，这一个小时也只能苦撑，好在这一路因为胃口不好没吃什么东西，饥饿感顺着胃和消化道爬上大脑，空泛的饥饿感绞着身体内部叫嚣着疼痛，算是消解了一部分困倦。又看了一眼丸井，他眼里盛着自己都没察觉的笑意，虽然关小了音乐声，雀跃神情却在这种丸井看不到的时候慢慢发散出来。</p><p>虽然二人相处时依旧没比学生时代成熟多少，任何细腻的表达都被隐形，仁王却清楚知道这段感情不如说是自己趁虚而入，颇有偷来的意味。彼时丸井正沉浸在另一段感情的湍流中死死挣扎，对方却还是用温和表象掩盖的冰冷残酷将人从里到外都伤透了。仁王起初只是出于朋友情分，看不过丸井次次聚会都一副依旧看似一切如常却时时心不在焉的模样，才又开始频繁联系。时间稍微久一点，少年时代匆匆未开始就只能无疾而终的暧昧情愫是被浇了助燃剂，化灰的句号在酒精蒸腾下也能复燃，只需要一次微醺和理智的决堤，二人就顺着那一次颇为意外又隐约意料之中这是迟早的事的线索在一起了。</p><p>仁王给的关怀从来都不是明面上的，在丸井看不到的地方对空气抒情更符合仁王的舒适区，相较之下丸井除了没什么好话说给他听以外，已经算是体贴到细致入微的程度。如今他能从旧情伤里好了个七七八八，仁王不敢居功，还带着自己无法承认的滤镜，认为是丸井潇洒本性发挥了关键作用，然而二人心底都隐约知道，这段感情和感情里的互动还有责任，几乎是当时在湍流中唯一的扶木，死死抓住才换得喘息。心照不宣是多年的默契，不去提，那个人，那些过去，就可以不存在，这是二人的共识。只是微妙的平衡在此刻被推到岌岌可危的关头，车里的安静氛围像危机四伏的讯号，平静只等掀起更大的风暴。</p><p>仁王神情放松到像是去度假的路上，而不是度假归来匆匆赶去应酬的车马劳顿，只是在方向盘上不断敲击的指尖还是泄露了轻松的应对机制下无法面对的惶恐不安，能骗别人就能骗自己，脑子里努力回忆度假这几天的时光，想到慵懒惬意的每一个丸井都让他愉悦又回味无穷，那是将一切可说的不可说的、发生的未发生的都抛开，二人联手出逃，仿佛私奔一样去放纵欢愉了瞬间的天堂。</p><p>2. </p><p>既然是同学聚会，除了同班同学，昔日关系亲近的部员也会到场，网球部一直显得更热络，这也是仁王和丸井今年不愿面对的事。车停在餐馆门口，丸井早在十分钟前就醒了过来，只是昏沉的脑子和干渴的嗓子让他无法动弹，想到也许会见到那个人，心里焦灼催得他更用力闭眼，眼皮抖动带着睫毛一起颤，直到仁王把车停下还不愿睁开。看在眼里，仁王也不点破，他很清楚平时也许可以口无遮拦，但是底线从来都能小心翼翼完美回避。拿起水瓶，故意喝了一大口，使劲咽下去，又捏了一把塑料瓶，仁王知道被热风空调吹了这么久还没喝水的人会忍不住对水的渴望。果然，丸井听到声音没多久就睁开眼睛，坐直身体，从仁王手里拿过剩下的大半瓶水，一口一口喝进嘴里，抚平了干涸的嘴唇和喉腔，内里的紧张不安倒是一点也没少，反而被冷水衬得更旺盛。</p><p>喝完一瓶水，丸井还有些没睡醒一样怔怔出神，仁王把车熄火，拔下车钥匙，从来不会在白日里做什么多余动作的人突然就俯身上前，一手顺着耳后掰过慢半拍的脑袋，火热的吻落下，恍惚间丸井依稀记得这样藏不住侵略感的动作是那个永远带着凉意的人才会做的，顺着仁王的动作，二人厮磨了好一阵才放开彼此。知道避无可避，二人只好一前一后拉开车门，仁王下了车，走到丸井身边，一手揽住他的肩膀，动作自然又带着张扬，就这么拥着他踏进餐馆。</p><p>推开大门带动风铃声，已经半满的大厅三三两两坐着老同学们，一些人回头看是他们两个来了，赶忙招手问候，手挥舞的最激烈的那个就是跟着柳后面来蹭吃蹭喝的小学弟切原。二人一步一个脚印有些艰难地往那桌走，都试图努力忽略背对着门口的坐着的那人，丸井甚至祈祷着千万别回头。</p><p>幸村还是回头了，还是那张完美无瑕的脸，一年以前还属于丸井，正带着恰到好处的笑容看着来人，嘴上说着你们来迟了，眼睛深处那抹颜色却像是淬了冰一样流转又转瞬即逝，谁都没有察觉。感觉丸井的步伐乱了一拍，仁王揽着他的手微微用力的捏了捏肩膀，二人就这么一个撑着另一个走到桌前，仁王刻意将丸井送进靠里的座位，然后挨着幸村坐下。</p><p>柳像是没读到任何讯息般镇定自若，抬起茶壶就为二人添茶，边开口询问近况。丸井努力忽略那道若有似无的视线，仁王的手找准时机抓住他的手，感受到手掌粗糙的纹路和带着湿意的温度，丸井安下心来，对着柳回话，只要打开了话题就越说越放松，几个人你一言我一语，刚刚那一瞬的集体反常像是不存在一般，幸村也加入度假的话题，交换起旅行心得。</p><p>好像那几年完全没存在过一般。</p><p>3. </p><p>丸井还记得幸村第一次将自己看进眼底的样子，对自己的一切示好和试探都温和从容的人第一次暴露了占有欲，露出獠牙的吸血鬼不会轻易放跑猎物，丸井当时闪过这样的念头。被幸村圈在自己和网球场的铁丝网之间，背后是带着被烈日烧灼过的火烧火燎，眼前又是心脏有力跳动的温热胸口，汹涌情绪扑面而来，丸井从来只在这个人身上感受过若即若离，猛地被从未刻意苛求过却也渴望的人回应，一直隐藏着按兵不动却不可忽视的不安感在那一刻被幸村的气息短暂抹去，就这样，丸井被幸村扯下了深渊。</p><p>幸村给过丸井很多快乐，精神的，肉体的，是慢慢加码的药物，一点一点让人上瘾，叫嚣着想要更多时就及时加大剂量，丸井就在他制造的餍足与殷切中翻滚，在霸道与柔情交杂的蛛网上被一点一点裹紧。爱情带来的迷醉昏沉只能维持那么一点时间，幸村能带给丸井多少极乐的颤抖，就能带来多少纠结苦痛的深渊。</p><p>二人大学时在一起，当迈入职场进入上升期，幸村理所当然的卷入了工作的狂潮，野心跟他如影随形，对权力志在必得，对变革跃跃欲试，越来越多的加班、应酬、夜不归宿，很多时候二人甚至数天才能见上一面，全因幸村早出晚归，很多时候回家只为了换洗。哪怕幸村带着歉意一次又一次带回礼物和低声下气又略带敷衍疲累的好言好语，都无法弥补渴求发作时又得不到满足的痛苦。</p><p>有那么几个瞬间，丸井觉得自己像个望夫石，他宁愿幸村从没回应过自己，宁愿他从没给过自己，他本该从没主动渴求过也就从来不会有失望地洒脱着，却被幸村的一次回应冲击得失去理智，克制与防备溃不成军，在那一刻放弃了自己一直以来的主导地位，任由他让自己染上对他戒不掉的瘾。</p><p>察觉到仁王的出现频率提高的时候，丸井正看着仁王讲电话。本来每天不在家时也能好好不去想跟幸村那些无解的难题，只是偶尔想起他会泛着空乏和心酸地出神一会儿。一个普通的周末，幸村一如既往要加班，恰逢仁王约了自己消遣时间，相约在酒吧看球，碰杯时仁王的电话响了，道歉后接起电话的动作跟幸村如出一辙的流畅，丸井自嘲的笑笑，好歹自己也是做自己老板的人，怎么你们给大资本家打工的个个都是大忙人，就自己每天关店歇业了反而没什么打扰，算算工资还八九不离十，思绪飘着飘着就绕回了跟幸村的杂乱无章上，眼神和思绪都逐渐远离面前的一切。</p><p>仁王捕捉到了又在愣神的丸井，他虽然对幸村有着深厚的感情，也佩服他不论是在球场还是职场的杀伐决断，却几乎无法原谅他在回应丸井以后以牺牲他和他的感情为代价换来的快速晋升。伸出手在丸井面前挥了挥，把人叫回神，才郑重地跟电话那边的人道歉，像是故意一样慢条斯理说出自己正跟一个重要的人有约，不方便讲电话，能否改日再谈后，就干脆利落的挂断电话，把全部注意力重新投入到丸井和球赛上。</p><p>丸井不认为仁王是幸村的替代品，他只是在自己发作时给了自己最需要的东西，依旧是口无遮拦和时不时的戏耍，成年人的相处还留着少年时代的影子，却把自己从幸村的阴影中解脱出来一部分，也恰好是这样一点解脱，让自己下定决心做个了断。</p><p>丸井对幸村的体贴是一种跟呼吸一样普通的不需要意识就能进行的举动，即使是做了断也挑了幸村忙完一个并购重组项目后才拉着人坐下来。面对仁王的时候，丸井觉得自己对这个了断的决心足够斩钉截铁，可是幸村就在面前，一双眼睛盯着自己，有让自己沦陷的一切情愫，也有困惑，还有说不清道不明的复杂情绪，满腔的话语不知道从哪句开始，想问问到底为什么变成这样，又想问问你为什么这么对我，还想问问既然会这样为什么一开始要招惹我，话到嘴边还是问不出来，张嘴只能说出一句“我们分手吧”，还是跟对面同时进行的。</p><p>默契只有这一次，我们互相放彼此自由。</p><p>4. </p><p>幸村握紧手里的杯子，直到察觉到发烫才松开，垂下眼睛盯着茶水，对于活该两个字有了更深层次的理解。</p><p>后悔这样的情绪很少发生在幸村身上，然而他在无比后悔两件事，一是大学时那一次回望，看到了丸井多年依旧拉得那么长的背影，也许是那天那时那刻的氛围过于好，才让一直可以旁观的他终于情不自禁跳进这一场本不该有任何结果的单丝不成线。第二次就是在丸井犹豫时没有果断留住他，而是递上了放他自由和重新换了洒脱的能力的宣判。</p><p>仁王会把全部注意力给丸井，幸村努力将这一切都看在眼里，心知哪怕重来一万次大抵都是相通的结果，自己的骄傲和自负才是那道谁也迈不过去的坎，却还是要凌迟自己的过往一般将二人的举动刻在眼里，记到脑子里，自欺地以为这些带来的钝痛可以缓解万分之一的后悔。</p><p>丸井在这样几乎不着痕迹却依旧让他察觉到的注视下备受煎熬，他的旧疑问还没解决，又开始困惑幸村这是在干什么。不是没有尝试挽回过，越来越生疏的每一个拥抱和亲吻，再紧贴都是加速流逝的温度，降到冰点、准备说出那句话时，已经没有回头的路了。</p><p>义无反顾的爱，丸井只有力气来那么一次，还全都给了幸村。用尽了也好，他和仁王有这个默契。丸井隐约知道，仁王要的不是义无反顾，少年时人人纷乱复杂的箭头已经难追究，义无反顾的却只有他对幸村，下场残酷又意料之中。现在温吞又知足的节奏意外的能治好他无法言说的瘾，一点一点戒断那不健康的渴求，得到的是另一个不羁表象下沉稳妥当的全部。</p><p>仁王依旧揽着丸井，手指细微的小动作时不时捏着他绷紧的肩膀，力道恰到好处的按摩僵硬的肌肉，无法跟幸村对上，那是另一种深厚的情谊，他们曾经无比信任彼此，仁王才会在幸村病重时翘课去陪他疏散郁结，也许这场风暴卷过一片狼藉的过往不是任何人的错，只是性格使然的必然结果。</p><p>这场纠结困苦终究还是结束了，丸井知道，幸村也知道，以后的每一次聚会，他们会越来越自然，越来越释怀，越来越心照不宣，他们也许甚至会重新私下联系彼此，以队友、同学、朋友的关系，那几年作为旧情人的时光，就该像完全没存在过一般。</p><p>5. </p><p>聚会持续了很久，久到每桌几乎只剩两三个还清醒着可以送剩下的人回家。丸井撑着喝到无法独自站立的仁王，愈发烫热的体温贴着自己一半的身体，抵御着另一个完全清醒的幸村递来的冷意。</p><p>幸村还是出手帮丸井把仁王一起扛到副驾驶，等丸井安顿好人，系上安全带又关上车门，丸井面对着幸村，二人互望了一眼，幸村没有说话，迈开腿，越过丸井擦肩而过，才流出一句，“晚安了，丸井。”</p><p>丸井没回应，站在原地，等最后这波由幸村带来的波动过去，他知道从此以后他就自由了。</p><p>回到驾驶座，插上钥匙开始热车，他扭头看向仁王，本该陷在昏沉醉意里的人睁着眼睛，解开安全带靠过来，将脑袋再一次埋在颈窝，声音闷闷地传来，带着放肆笑意的震动：“真不怎么样，不过以后你能不能别这么怂。”</p><p>丸井愣了一下，才反应过来，原来真的已经可以开这样的玩笑了。</p><p>笑着锤了仁王的后背一下，将人放回副驾驶，扯过安全带扣上，“回家吧。”</p><p>都过去了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>祝鹿鹿快乐幸福健健康康升职加薪魅力无穷</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>